Dead and Back Again
by Makena'lei
Summary: I wasn't dead, not technically. My death certificate was real, but they didn't know it. For all intent and purposes, I, Caitlyn Todd, was dead. Witness Protection is harsh. They test my limits, pushing me closer and closer to my old life. I was a good agent, they say. They want me back. But I wasn't Agent Todd anymore, I was Agent Anderson Todd. Review. OC
1. Agent Anderson

**Hi guys! I went back and looked over this story and decided it was a miracle people actually reviewed for it. I was clearly in need of a editor, and my spelling was way off. I'm rewriting the whole thing, and re-posting it. Hope you enjoy! I love reviews! Thanks**

I was called to the director's office only a few short moments after I had dumped the water on Tony. The director and two other women stood there, one with bright red hair, and the other with a dark brown color. They looked at me with pity and sadness. The director spoke first, and told me to sit down. I did. He introduced the redhead, Jenny Shepard, future director of NCIS, and Ziva David, Mossad officer, Ari's sister and control officer. He then proceeded to tell me about Ari, his betrayal and my planned death.

I was shocked to say the least. I knew I wasn't going to be able to go and track Ari down with the rest of the team. I was also a bit disappointed, I wanted Ari dead. The director however told me I would be on the rooftop, and I would get shot. But instead of dying, I'd be put into the Witness protection program. A plan was made.

He then dismissed me and told me to act normal and say nothing to anyone, not Gibbs, Tony, McGee, or Abby. Ducky would of course know, since he would have to do the autopsy.

At the rooftop

My death was mere seconds away. I saw a shooter, take aim at Gibbs and barely had enough time to jump in front of him and take the bullet. As Tony and Gibbs helped me up I knew it was time.

The electric thing in my pocket dinged signaling that Ari had taken aim. I quickly pushed the controller that was wired to the blood pouch under my hair, and the IV in my arm, that would distribute a medication for paralyses. I then felt the squishy, harmless foam bullet Ziva had shot at me and fell instantly, unable to move or blink. I was dead after all.

I then watched what nobody should have to watch. My own fake blood stained Tony's face that had a look of shock, sadness, anger, and grief written all over it. I heard as Gibbs called Ducky and then looking out to the horizon whispered "Ari" in pure hatred.

I watched as McGee came running up out of breath, and shock registered across his face as he saw me dead, lying in a puddle of blood. I watched as all three men cried shamelessly. As Ducky and Palmer came up and put me on the stretcher. Ducky wasn't crying, he knew I was still there. Nobody had checked my pulse, since there was a supposed bullet hole in my head. Palmer knew too, but still he looked unbelievably sad. I felt bad, that Palmer, a man I didn't even know that well, was torn up about my fake death.

Before they zippered the body bag, Tony grabbed my hand and kissed it, then walked away crying, McGee, following him. Gibbs put my cross, that must have fallen off in my hand, then walked to McGee and Tony. Ducky whispered it would all be over soon and zipped it all the way. I fell asleep dreaming of it over and over again. When my body was on it's way to autopsy, I suddenly felt someone throwing themselves on me, and heard loud uncontrollable sobbing. It was Abby. It took over ten minutes for her to calm down enough to process what Ducky was telling her. He told her to go to her office, and that everything was going to be fine, but it wasn't.

Thus began my new life as Catherine Anderson-Todd. My husband was supposedly killed in Iraq, making me a widower. I still lived in the city, in a two story apartment, only four blocks from NCIS. I had desk job at the FBI, and a giant dog. My dog was wild, didn't listen, barked all night, and sometimes I would find him humping other dogs. I named him Tony.

My once brown chin length hair was now light, almost blonde, and gently cascaded down my back with curls. My sparkling brown eyes were covered with a dull gray that made them look a lifeless brown. I had a tattoo of a heart on my neck, but it didn't look Goth or trashy. My legs were more toned from running five miles a day as were my abs and butt. I was pretty, I guess, guys were always drooling over me at work and asking for numbers, but I was supposed to be still morning my dead husband.

I made new friends but I still missed Abby, Tony, McGee, Gibbs, and Ducky, and I guess I missed Palmer too. Ari was dead now, and pretty soon I would be able to get out of the Witness Protection Program, but I was scared. Not of Ari, but of my old life. I was scared that they moved on, and I wasn't welcome to come back. Although Fornell tells me the director, Jenny Shepard was killed and the new director spilt Gibb's team up, and I was welcome to apply. I was nervous when I sent it in, in my new name. I knew I would get the job, my recommendations were great, and everything else was too. I was nervous when I got the call that I had in fact got the job. And right now, as I get ready to enter the building, for my first day, again, I was scared beyond belief. Fornell told me I didn't have to hide it from them, I could've used my real name. But I was scared again. I didn't have to hide, this the threat was gone, but it scared the hell out off me.

I walked into the building and overwhelming since of de javu, hit me. I got onto the elevator and walked into the bullpen. Gibbs wasn't there yet, but two others were, a petite asian and a kind of chubby middle aged man. I asked if they were new and if so should I go to the director's office and were it was. They said yes and pointed me to the direction of the office, even though I knew where it was already. I walked into the office and a black man greeted me. He knew about my other name and identity, he used to work for the FBI. He was kind however and said he wouldn't tell a soul, he thought I was still scared of Ari and his followers. He dismissed me, and I went to sit at the only unoccupied desk, my old one. The elevator dinged and I saw the familiar middle age, gray haired, blue eyed boss, coffee in hand and an expression I knew to well on his face. He wasn't happy at his new team. He read off names like a teacher taking attendance

" Agent Lee?" he asked

The petite Asian raised her head

" Agent Thomson" he asked again

The chubby man nodded

He then turned to me and said " Agent Anderson"

"Todd" I replied and realized my mistake, I wasn't Agent Kate Todd anymore.

" Agent Anderson-Todd" It was lucky that Gibbs thought I was correcting his mistake.

"Yes" I replied, he looked at me and I could tell his gut was telling him something about me, something I sure as hell didn't need. His look suggested he was searching for something, but I couldn't tell for sure. He blinked, nodded, and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

When he whispered my name it was like my heart had cracked in two and suddenly my life made sense. It was simple. I was in love with Tony, and always had been. Jason was like his doppelganger, he was just a replacement for Tony. And now the man that I loved would get to watch me die. Unless I could somehow fight off Ari. But he had all the guns.

That bastard Mossad Agent smiled, laughing at the situation. I hated him to the core. He did all this just so they could relive my death. Ari turned to me.

"Well is that your name? Are you Caitlyn Todd?" he asked. Suddenly whatever in his eyes that made me hesitates in autopsy was gone; his eyes were now bottomless black pit, filled with nothing worth saving.

"Please, Cate is it you?" Tony pleaded. McGee and Gibbs backed him up begging if it was true.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry" I sobbed. Tears ran down Tony's face as he leaned toward the glass separating us. He raised his hand to the glass and kept it there. My hand shook as I placed it right on Tony's. It was almost if there wasn't any glass, I could almost feel his warm hands. Slowly I pulled away, and then blew him a kiss. He pretended to catch it then almost drop it. I managed a weak laugh. He smiled.

"Time for goodbye's Caitlyn. I do love them" Ari told me. I glared at him. "Or no goodbyes and they'll never forgive or forget" He pretended to do me a favor.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was afraid you had moved on, but I realize I should have told you. Tell Abby I'm sorry too, and that she's still my best friend. Tell Ducky thanks for not telling anyone, and director Vance. I shouldn't have come back." I told them, when Tim interrupted.

"No, you'll tell Abby, and Ducky, and Vance" he demanded.

"I'm not getting out of this alive, tell Ziva thanks too" I was going to die and had accepted that.

"Don't give up Cate" Gibbs demanded.

"Goodbye, you always were my favorite team. Tim, tell Abby how you really feel, I know she likes you more then she let's on" I told McGee. Abby and he would get through this together. I looked at Gibbs. "Stop building a boat in your basement. I know Jenny died, and I know you love her, but you have to let go of the past and live a little, you're not getting any younger. Don't regret telling someone how you really feel, don't make the mistake I did" I referred to Tony as my mistake. Gibbs nodded,

"You're a great Agent Cate, I'm honored to be your boss" He saluted me, then said Semper Fi. I looked at last to Tony.

"I'm sorry Tony, but I think I love you" I told him. He laughed a little.

"Why exactly are you sorry? Is being with me that bad of a prospect?" he asked, and everyone, save for Ari laughed. It was a desperate laugh.

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner" I told him.

"Don't be, because I love you too, and always have" He smiled, then blew me a kiss. Tears ran down my face again.

"Tell my parents that I love them, and Michael and the children. Tell my sister and her husband to get real and pull the sticks out of their asses" That was my final wish. My parents would mourn, but they had the other kids. They'd live. Ari then yanked my arm out of the handcuff. They were pretty bruised up and chafed. I rubbed them.

"Come on Caitlyn, it's time to die sadly. I will let you pick though. Would you rather an explosion, poison, stabbing or gunshot?" he asked.

"Stabbing" I gritted out through closed lips. Tony and Gibbs gasped; I think McGee was in shock.

"Well then come on your door is unlocked" I got out slowly and carefully so Ari wouldn't see grabbed the knife from my bra. I was ready, I could do this. He offered me his hand but I refused. He led me away from the car, so they couldn't see.

"Well Caitlyn, I'm truly sorry about this" He told me. I didn't believe him.

"Then don't do it" I told him. He just laughed, then stepped closer to me, and closer, till he was to close.

"I will give you a parting gift however" he purred in a low voice. Now was my chance, he leaned close to kiss me, when his lips found mine I stabbed him in the chest. It was quick and easy. Blood poured from his mouth and heart, as he sank lower and lower to the ground. I barely noticed he had stabbed me until the blood soaked through my clothing.

His dagger had gone right into my shin, when he fell. The pain wasn't bad so I pulled it out, and applied pressure. The cut wasn't deep, and I could still walk so I started towards the car. It took awhile to find, since we were deep in the woods. When I saw it I took off running. They were all pounding on the windows and cheering with joy. Ari was finally dead and I was finally alive. Bad part is Ari had the keys, and I had no way of getting into the car. I laughed at it all. I was just so happy to be alive. After searching for something to open the car with I gave up and wrapped my hands in my blazer jacket, then punched in the window.

"Sorry" I told them; the glass had landed all over them.

"Cate" Tim yelled as I was attacked by him and a giant hug. I hugged back. Then he got out of the car, and Gibbs hugged me.

"Welcome back Cate, help's on the way" he informed me.

"I thought Ari said we weren't able to send messages?" I questioned.

"He must have had the enabler on him and when he left so did it" He got of the car and joined McGee. That left me and Tony. Without really even thinking I threw myself on top of him in a fierce hug. He hugged back just as tight.

"I love you so much Cate" he whispered in my ear.

"I love you more" I replied. He broke the hug and looked at me.

"Impossible" he declared.

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is too" And it went on and on until Gibbs told us to stop fighting. We laughed. And then he kissed me. It was slow and passionate. He wasn't lying when he had told me he was a great kisser. His lips were perfectly carved to mine, his tongue exploring my mouth. His arms were around my waist holding me close to him. My hands were tangled in his gorgeous hair. Sirens interrupted our perfect moment. He untangled himself then helped me out of the car. I limped towards the ambulance, when my feet were yanked out from under me and my head was caught before it hit the ground. Tony had picked me up, and then for the like 10th time this week I fainted.

When I woke up I was in someone's arms, and in a car. It was the autopsy van, and they were Tony's arms. He was just staring at me.

"Hey" I said softly.

"Hey" he said back.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We are just about to pull into NCIS, Abby doesn't know yet" he told me. "McGee, Gibbs and Ducky are up front" And with that the car pulled to a stop. The back doors were open by Ducky and I rushed to give him a hug.

"Ah, Caitlyn, it feels nice to call you that" he smiled and we all walked inside. Before we could get to Abby's lab the director spotted us.

"Agents Gibbs, McGee, Dinozzo, and Anderson where have you been?" he demanded.

"We have been lost in the woods, Cate was almost killed and there's a dead terrorist still in said woods" Gibbs told him. I turned away and took off my contacts. Tony smiled at my eyes new color.

"Who the hell is Cate?" he asked.

"Oh I'm sorry how rude of me, I'm Caitlyn Todd, and you are?" I smiled at him.

"Are you mentally sane?" he asked me.

"Yes" I answered.

"You're Catherine Anderson, not Caitlyn Todd, if this is a joke then it's risking your job honey" he warned me.

"Ew, do not call me honey" I told him. He was a bit perverted for my liking. "And ask anyone here what my name is, and they'll tell you Caitlyn Todd" I told him.

"I will" he grabbed his phone and called his assistant, "Marie, I need Miss Scuito, Mr. Palmer, and Agent Yon Kim from section 3 in the bullpen now" he ordered. I knew Abby and Jimmy, and Yon Kim, they knew who I was. This would be easy. First to arrive was Jimmy.

"Yes director?" he asked.

"Identify this woman" he instructed him.

"That's Cate Todd" he told him. The director glared at him and he left after a quick hug. Then Yon Kim came. He looked the same. Still creepy, balding and pot bellied. I smiled the way I used to at him. His face drained of color. His mouth hung wide open.

"Agent Kim, please identify this women" the director said again.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say this would be Caitlyn Todd, but I went to her funeral and everything, she's supposed to be dead. Cate, is that you?" he asked me after he answered the director.

"WPP, just told everyone" I told him. He gave me a hug then the director dismissed him. Abby came next. She looked at me, did a double take, then attacked. Her hug knocked Tony, McGee and I down to the floor. Gibbs laughed and pulled her off. When Tony helped me up, Abby started screaming.

"Cate, Cate, Cate!" over and over again. She danced around with me in her embrace, then tripped right as McGee caught her. They looked at each other for a minute before Abby said "Thanks Timmy"

"Kiss" I coughed. Tony laughed and rolled his eyes while Gibbs looked away. And they did, and did, and did, before me and Tony cleared our throats and they looked at us embarrassed. That's when the director finally had enough.

"There is no way your Caitlyn Todd, she's dead for God's sake" he roared.

"No she isn't, Caitlyn Todd was targeted by Ari. The FBI and CIA were informed of the plot and faked my death with the help of Ziva David, Mossad, and the former Jenny Shepard, NCIS. I went into WPP, and got out a month ago. My identity was assumed as Catherine Anderson Todd. Widower to the late James Todd, I was really going to marry Jason Scott, until he beat me up. Ari then located us heading home from Ohio and locked us in a police car, where he spilt the beans to the team on my real identity. He then tried to stab me" I showed him the bandaged cut, "But I stabbed him first. His body is still out there" I concluded. At the end Fornell walked in and cuffed the director.

"You are under arrest for the attempted murder of Caitlyn Todd. You have been also linked to terrorist attacks with Ari, you have the right to an attorney" he proceeded reading him the Miranda, then left with a nod to us.

"Wow" Abby said. "We get Cate back, that loser sacked and Ari's dead. How great can this day get?" she asked then laughed. We all joined in. We stopped when a woman walked in. She had curly black hair and dark exotic eyes. Her cargo pants were ripped and torn as were her top and sweater, also cargo. Her gun was on her hip, with daggers across her chest all kept in order to size. Her eyes were puffy and swollen. There was dirt smeared on her cheeks. But most curiously of all was the blanket she was carrying, that seemed to be moving and wiggling.

"Ziva?" McGee questioned. She looked straight at us.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm sorry about the whole Ari thing, I really thought he was dead" she told us.

"What's that?" Tony asked pointing to her blankets.

"This is what Ari had left behind to me in his will that was just discovered" she told us. Inside the blankets was a little girl, about four or five months old. She had a head of beautiful dark curls and big eyes that were the same color as the ocean. She smiled at us all and laughed a high pitched squeal of joy. She had no teeth. Ziva smiled at the little girl and held her closer. "I'm getting married this spring in California, you're all invited. Right now I'm going to Tel Aviv with my fiancé to sort things out. I won't be back till then." She told us. She smiled then carefully hugged each one of us even me.

"What's her name?" Abby asked.

"Mazal, it means luck and fortune in Hebrew" she told us.

"It's pretty" I told her, tickling the baby. She laughed again.

"Thank you, goodbye everyone" and with that she left.

"Wow, Ziva getting married and has a kid, that's something" Tony mused aloud. Abby and McGee had disappeared downstairs with Ducky and Palmer a minute ago. Gibbs was now sitting at his desk.

"Sure is, crap I better call my family" I told him then moved towards my desk.

"Or" Tony said grabbing my wrist, "We can surprise them" he suggested. I smiled.

"Lets go" and I grabbed my car keys.

"No way, I'm driving" Tony said and grabbed his own set of keys. I caved and agreed. He kissed my nose, I scowled at him.

"Hey Gibbs, do you mind if we take tomorrow off?" Tony asked.

"You know what, I think I'll let you" he told us then walked away and followed a red headed woman on to the elevator. And with that Tony called my parents saying he had a surprise for them and we left


End file.
